candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Changes from Candy Crush Saga
The following is a list of major changes and additions to gameplay mechanics and level design in Candy Crush Soda Saga from classic : Special candies *Four candies of the same color in a square now produce a fish candy. Fish candies will remove a random blocker or advance the objective whenever possible, instead of simply removing three random candies. *Six candies of the same color, with five in a row and one more adjacent to the center of the row, now produce a coloring candy, which turns all candies of the swapped candy into the same color as the coloring candy itself. *The special candies don't get activated when they are formed without additional combos. For example, a four-candy horizontal match containing a horizontally striped candy won't trigger the newly formed vertically striped candy. *The behavior of certain special candy combinations has changed: **When a color bomb is combined with a wrapped or fish candy, all candies of the same color as the wrapped or fish candy are transformed into the same type of special candy and activated. This behavior mirrors the effect of mixing a color bomb with a striped candy and can often be more effective than the result of doing the same in classic Candy Crush Saga. **Mixing a fish candy with a striped or wrapped candy will imbue the fish with the effect of the other candy, which is then activated on a random blocker or a candy that would advance the objective. A fish candy combined with a wrapped candy hence effectively acts as a "smart bomb". Level design : Although there are blue candies in this level, no new ones will spawn during play. Instead, it is intended that the Color Bomb and wrapped candy on the left column are combined to clear the cupcakes at the top of the playfield.]] *A seventh cyan candy color has been added. *An eighth, special, dark purple candy color has been added, starting from Magic Mirror. *Levels can now span multiple screens, with the playable area changing as the level progresses. *Candies can now flow in arbitrary directions instead of just falling down to fill gaps. In levels with this feature, the direction of candy movement is shown on the playing field with moving arrows. *In some levels, such as level 49 (shown at right) and level 72, certain candy colors are "reserved" and will not spawn during play, but are used as an element of the level itself. Miscellaneous *Shuffles on stalemated positions do not move special candies (Now shuffle in Candy Crush also do not move special candies, but candy bombs instead.), and will no longer produce matches on their own. *Extra colors may be added as Soda Crush progresses, unlike as in from Candy Crush Saga. from has same name as one from Candy Crush Saga, but the effect is same as one from Candy Crush Soda Saga. External links GameFAQs forum discussion describing some changes to mechanics Category:Lists